


Trip to New Work

by myqueenofall



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myqueenofall/pseuds/myqueenofall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really went down on robin's apartament. DRAGONQUEEN all the way with a little of swanqueen and maybe some dragonswanqueen. english not my first language so forgive me for my mistakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What???” She had to ask, she probably just got it wrong right? But as it would appear she did not because he just said it again.

“She is pregnant Regina, and I can’t leave my child.” It was the sound of his voice that sends her on a spiral. 

“Fuck. I mean fuuuuuuck!!! I can’t believe this. Please for love of your so called honor say you are lying to me Robin.” She was looking at him with pleading eyes.

“I am afraid he can’t sis. I am carrying your soulmate’s child. Sorry not sorry.” Zelena was practically glowing right now and it had nothing to do with the pregnancy.

“Shit. I need to sit down.” Need was an understatement because her knees just could not for the life of them hold her up anymore. So she looks for the nearest couch or something to put her weight on. Hell by this point the floor would do nice. But she manages to get to a chair and sits. Then out of a cloud of purple smoke a bottle of whiskey showed up. 

“Regina please calm down. I am so sorry.” Who the hell he thinks he is? He even dares to sound a bit uncomfortable with the turn of events.

“Well you should be. Do you know what is like to fight a fucking dragon Robin? Kill it sure as hell is easy for me, but if you want it to calm down and fuck you by the end of the argument. Let me tell you that it is not an easy task.” She gives a pause to think about what to say next, the best thing to say. But well alcohol won this one so she went with: “She did not want me here. But I was like, what about Roland, I can’t let him with psycho greeny. And she was like: Be aware of consequences Regina. On the outside I was like, bitch I got this, on the other hand inside I already knew I was a dead woman walking. I’m evil they say, big bad Evil Queen. Yet I got nothing on the woman when she decides to punish me without sex. Fuck!” 

“WHAT!!!” Three very speechless people say. Well isn’t that just the word of the hour I think to myself.

By now Regina was just drowning on the booze. Yep! Half bottle empty. But she still managed to answer looking strait to Robin. “Well you thought I was losing my mind right now for you? Please. You want to stay? Stay. You want to put Roland at risk? He is not my kid so I can’t stop you. You want to keep fucking Greeny? Have at it. All I care is that Maleficent is a very jealous woman and I left her in Storybrook to save you, and all she is going to get from this is that I chose you. But you coming back would mean I was right and you really needed saving. She can’t really kill me for thinking about the well being of someone I kinda care right? But since I am heading home empty handed… Holy shit I left her there. In my house. She is going to find out Josh is my neighbor. Shit. I am even more fucked up than I thought possible.” I am begging right now. Yes Regina Mills is begging. So if there is a God out there, just please have mercy on my soul once I am back.

“Who the hell is Josh?” 

Was that Robin? It had to be. It was a men’s voice or was it not? Well I’m drunk by now so nobody can really blame me for not knowing. “Oh! Just owner of the most beautiful dick I have ever seen. And he knows how to use it. So you see why I had to stop Mal from cutting it off him the night she found us in bed. She was so angry, I thought my castle would blow up.” As I said this I keep remembering that day. Shit she does have fire. Well she is a dragon so that only makes sense . But when I snap out of my day dreaming I say. “And yes. I am having some sort of a panic attack mixed with the amount of alcohol I consumed in this little space of time so that is why I am saying this shit in front of all you.” I stop then look around and for some reason my eyes land on Lily and shit why is she so alike me? Did Mal found a guy to fuck who looked like me? It got to be that. Right. It is either that or…Triple fuck! “And you guys want to hear the worse? We found her daughter and she looks so much like me that I am a little afraid to be the father. How do I explain to Henry that I made a dick out of magic so I could fuck my girl but it kind of backfired and she got pregnant and didn’t even told me about it. Which on a second note must also be a bit too much on Swan given she used to have a thing for Lily and if the amount of times I caught her starring at my ass says anything she definitely has a thing for me.” 

“What? I did not and do not have a crush on a woman. Regina I am not gay!!!” Emma said on an outraged and very ashamed tone.

I chuckle at that. “Oh please. If you want to pretend you are not dear, you should really watch it for the kind of thing you say and how you say them and also slow down the looks you give me. Even Henry said he thought you liked me when he didn’t remember me. I swear to you that shove ice cream down my throat was all I could do to not laugh my lungs out in the middle of the park.”

“Hold on you don’t care he slept with me? You are with somebody else?”

“You think you are my father or whatever?”

“Wait. Can you really make a cock out of nowhere?”

“I thought you loved me Regina”

See I don’t think I have killed enough people to deserve this. “Yes Zelena I’m done whit this thing with you and if he touched you just means he is not worth it. Lily it could be the whiskey talking but yeah believe so.” I scoff In my head. Of course Emma would stick to the dick part she is so predictable. “What makes you so curios Savior? Did I get any lesbian kind of ideas in your head? And Robin please could you pretend to me a man and I don’t know. Man up? You fuck her yet you expected chastity from me? To cry myself all day and night because you just were not there? Just stop before I lose my patience dear. We all know that is not a good thing.” Then I get up and head to the door. But a hand stops me. Its Zelena can’t she just let me go?

“You just going to get up and leave? But I stole your happy ending!!” I look at her then with pitting eyes because I’ve been there before. Just lost. With nothing in sight but revenge. “No. You didn’t because that is back at Storybrook with a jealous as fuck girlfriend, a very smart son, a crazy looking family. And who knows maybe I’ll even find a beautifully daughter in Lily. But even if she is not I will still make sure she finds her way” The last part I say looking at her. She got a tough outside. But so do I. That is why I know it’s going to be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter hope you guys like it
> 
> English is not my language so sory for my mistakes.
> 
> Please review so i can know what are you thinking.

**The ride back to Storybroke**

"Why must this car make so much noise?" A very annoyed queen asked in the backseat.

"Well he is old so…" Lily said and you could tell she was also not love struck by the death trap. Regina's kid all the way some would say.

"Can't you people stop complaining? It's not my fault you are drinking yourself to oblivion Regina.

"Oh like this would do the trigger. The only time I really blacked out was that day me and Mal went to this orgy party in a far land called something with a D that lasted for three days. We drank so much while trying out this new drug they had plus all the sex. By my twenty second climax I blacked out pretty bad. Mal said I was out for almost a day, can you believe that? Those were the days."

"Shit, ok I get that you're drunk and lost your filter but if you are really my 'father' I don't wanna know this shit." Lily was red with embarrassment, she had her own wild days but nothing compared to this and the fact her both mothers done it was overwhelming.

Emma on the other hand was just listening to this. In one day she found out more about Regina than in those 3 years she known her. Apparently the hot queen knew she liked her, was bi, have a girlfriend who is a dragon (a very jealous one at that), is into orgies and drugs and whatever else. Who would have though right? Though looking back to the moments spent with the Evil Queen she definitely saw it. That woman screamed sex; she was the pure concept of lust and prohibited desires. Is that why she picked apples? Nah, maybe it's just a coincidence right is not like she is religious or anything. At least I don't think so, but then again I apparently don't know her at all. But Regina had to hide all of that now probably because of Henry, what kid wants to be the son of the biggest MIF in town? Not that it really made much difference in the end. Haaaa fucking fuck! What have this woman done to me?

"Oh please Lily, don't play the prude that is Miss Swan's job."

"For the love of the lord woman stop saying things about me." The sheriff was going of her head by now. Must Regina remind her every second of her actions? She never had a thing for women before the dark queen arrived so yeah, she was confused for a while and after that she was afraid of the consequences of her feelings and then the curse and Robin. How was she supposed to know she had a chance?

"Stop denying them then Emma. Life is too short and cruel for that. I could fuck you still and Mal watch or the other way around or we could all have our fun. Just the three of us, don't get me wrong Lily but I'm not that sick and weird to ask you to join." Emma was dumb struck by this and Lily well… "Are we there yet? Is she always like this? She mentions one more sexual thing and I jump Emma. I fucking jump."

"You and me both, Lill."

"I gonna do a little sleeping now. Gotta gain back my energies for latter so shut up both of you." She was out a minute after.

"Thank God!"

"So Emma you had a thing for me?" God kill me now was all Emma could think of answering. Lily got that was not a conversation the blond Savior was going to get into and she dropped the subject. The rest of the ride was filled with small talks about their life with a still sleeping Mayor.

* * *

 

"Regina wake up we are here." She was sore. No sore was an understatement, if she had slept on rocks she probably would have woken better.

"Fuck this monstrosity broke me. But come on, Mal is more than anxious to meet you." Regina started to walk graciously towards her home.

"Wait wasn't you supposed to be hung over by now? That little sleep mustn't have done the deal. And I am not going in, this is between you guys."

"You could say I have a good filter, because you don't want to know the real reason. Thanks Emma, give Henry a kiss please." Spoke a sincere queen and Lily followed her saying right after. "Yeah Emma, thank you for dragging me here I really needed it."

"Shit you two really look alike. See ya." The blond then got in her car and drove away with her thoughts.

"Are you ready to face the dragon? Because I'm not." The last was said with a small laugh. Regina then looked straight into the other brunette's eyes and told her: "But for real now, she loves you. Not having you was never in her plans. She is a great woman full of love to give and you just have to let yourself feel it and trust me that kind f love is everything."

A smile and a hand timidly reaching hers was all the queen got as an answer. And that is how Maleficent saw the pair for the first time after feeling like she has been waiting on that house forever, hand in hand and smiling. Yeah, Regina was in deep shit and by the end of the night she would show her just how much. But for now meting her child after so long separated and telling her woman the truth (even though it seemed she already knew) was the only thoughts crossing her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> English is not my language so forgive me any mistakes.
> 
> don't own ouat.

They talked and apparently Regina's suspicions were right. Lily was hers. They shared stories about their life and their feelings on what was happening and where they are going now.

Lily found she had a reason to be a little twisted and had little to do with what the Charmings had done to her. These two women sitting in front of her were insane. They were dark and weird (but in a good way), they have done so much crazy shit and not just on the sexual part like she heard on the ride here. They were called once upon a time 'evil' but to Lily her mothers were only in a bad place at the time and made bad decisions. Yeah she lost what would have been an amazing childhood but at least she has them now. And she loves both despise how insane they are.

* * *

Lily was great, the talk was great. She never thought she would see her little dragon girl again but thanks Regina and the blondie one she was proven wrong.

It was late and Lily wanted to go to bed so Regina showed her a bit of the house and led her to a room down the hall from their bedroom where she said Lily could sleep. Clever woman knew she was in deep shit. Good.

Once they were alone Maleficent didn't say a word she only smirked and walked to the master room with Regina in her tail. What a nice little puppy her queen is and how excited she was to give her the proper punishment.

As Regina passed the threshold the dragon turned around and closed the door with her lover's back. She kissed her with passion Regina never got from no one else. The queen let a moan come out of her mouth showing how mouth she was completely at the mercy of the blond when Maleficent descended her neck all the way to her low cleavage giving little bites and wet kisses effectively making her weak.

"Mal." The woman's voice was already trembling and it was driving the dragon insane. She kissed Regina again this time pushing her towards her body instead the door so she could pull the zipper from the dress down and be able to feel the whole extension of smooth skin. When that piece of clothe hit the ground soon hit the rest leaving with a view of a beautifully naked and in need Regina Mills. "Tell me what you want Regina."

As Maleficent looked at her with penetrating eyes clouded by desire her body felt like was on fire. "I want you."

"Do you really? So why did you leave?" She knew this was coming but knowing it and being prepared was two very distinct things. She could not speak and safe herself from eminent torture. She could only hope the woman would have pity on her.

"I was… I just."

"We both know there is no excuse for it, don't we?" It was the way she said it that had Regina going into a state of despair. A voice echoing in her ears like the sweetest honey. Hot breath hitting the sensitive flesh of her earlobe sending chills down her spine. "Please" was all could say as her vindictive woman led her to the bed.

"It's going to take a whole lot more than this to make me forgive you." As she placed the woman in the center of bed Maleficent used her magic to restrain Regina's arms and magicked away her own clothing. Those plump lips she loved parted in surprise and a moan was heard when the brunette acknowledged the perfect and now naked body in front of her.

"Shit Mal. Don't do this. You know I had to go. Please."

Comical and lovely were the thoughts running through the dragon's head. "You can sure talk, can't you? Let us see what else I can get you to do with your lovely mouth." Maleficent held a mischievous glint in her eyes; one that the not so Evil Queen anymore knew all too well and when the blonde got on the bed on all fours and kept climbing all the way to her face Regina was more than pleased to do what had been silently ordered of her. She licked, sucked and ravished with as much passion as she could that delicious dripping sex.

"Yes, just like that." The woman's moans and words were driving the queen even crazier by the second and leaving her so caught up in the moment she didn't even noticed the magic surrounding her and making her feel exactly what Maleficent was felling. But with the next swipe of her tongue she definitely did it. There was fire spreading from her pussy to her whole body and every time the blonde would move her hips around her face harder she could even feel her legs quivering. She could tell how close the dragon was to that pure bliss from what her own body was experiencing but as she felt in her mouth the never ending tightening of walls coming from the woman straddling her face she worked harder to provide a climax to both of them.

They came down from their high together and Maleficent got off of her and lay in bed pulling Regina to rest her head in her chest. She started to stroke the woman's hair in a show of her love and care. They stayed like that for a while with a welcoming silence but after a while the dragon broke the peace. "You do know that you are not out of your punishment right? This was only a reward for bringing our daughter back."

The queen didn't move. Yes, she has suspected as much but had really hoped the fact she saw allowed to climax meant she was forgiven. That thought is completely off the table now. Fuck, she was so screwed and only tonight that meant in a good way.

* * *

_Leave a review so I can know your thoughts :D_


End file.
